


Le Deuil de l’Amour

by Hanyoqueer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyoqueer/pseuds/Hanyoqueer
Summary: Little gift for my dear friend Wicked_Seraph with our WoL. <3Enjoy! Also, apologies for typos and weird sentenses, English is not my first language.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Le Deuil de l’Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wicked_Seraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Seraph/gifts).



> Little gift for my dear friend Wicked_Seraph with our WoL. <3 
> 
> Enjoy! Also, apologies for typos and weird sentenses, English is not my first language.

“Mourning Love”

Hanyo entered the Free Company’s chapel. He already knew where she would be. Ever since their victory at the Dying Gasp, Claire would mostly be found in their Free Company’s chapel. The Dark Knight had been looking for a way to help her, but nothing would comfort her enough. They had gone through so many deaths and mourning periods before, but this one hit Claire directly: The death of an Ascian, of her love, of Emet-Selch.  
Hanyo silently stepped inside the chapel, a small wrapped parcel under his arm and smiled bitterly at his mourning friend. Claire was lost in her thoughts, not noticing the towering man approaching her until he sat next to her.  
“H-Hanyo! I-I didn’t hear you come in. How are you?” she asked, the emotion still stuck at the back of her throat.  
“Tired, but happy to be back. The Bozjan Front was… Let’s just say, you don’t get used to it… You? Nice hair by the way…” he asked, already knowing she was gonna lie to him. She gave him a little chuckle.  
“Oh you know… I’m okay. Nothing really new here… I might need your help with a new piece of furniture Cain purchased. It’s pretty heavy.” she said, lying and hoping to change the subject. She avoided his eyes. Hanyo was dense at time, but not when pain was involved. She knew that he knew.  
“Why are you here?” she said, venom in her voice. She was still avoiding his gaze, but Hanyo placed the parcel he had been carrying in front of her vision.  
“Got you something. I saw it and thought you might want it…” he said leaning forward, a small smile on his face. Claire gave him a confused glance and slowly ripped the brown paper that wrapped the gift. It was a book. A Garlean book. She looked up to the Miqo’te, her eyes expressing confusion and worry.  
“Where did you buy this?” she asked and she inspected the book. The long sigh Hanyo gave her was half his answer.  
“Found it in a Garlean encampment after a raid… I had been looking for this particular book for a time now, but Garlean literature is pretty hard to find in Eorzea and Othard…” he paused, his smile bitter. “Got into a pretty nasty fight with Hahn about it…”  
Claire finally looked at her friend’s silly smile. Why would he go trough this much trouble to give her a book? Her eyes focused back on the book. She noticed a few droplets of dried blood on it and the pages showed age. She opened it and read a few lines. It was a play.  
“It was his favorite… Or so he told me once…” he said, looking at the altar, away from his Raen friend. He knew Claire was a proud woman, just like her brother.  
Must be a Delacroix thing he thought. He wanted to give her a bit of space to process this.  
“I’ve been looking for a copy ever since…” he paused, the next few words hurting too much to voice. He smiled bitterly. “Emet-Selch argued with me that this one of the best plays ever written. He liked to discuss of Garlean literature with me. Said it reminded him of home… I never knew what he meant back then. Now, I think I do.” he said reminiscing of his few moments where he would read and discuss literature with Emet-Selch. They either spent these moments discussing different books they had read, share recommendations or simply read in silence. Hanyo had mixed feelings about the Ascian at first, but he eventually grew to like the old man and their fight at the Dying Gasp broke Hanyo’s heart. He could imagine just how difficult this fight must have been for Claire who loved him. He knew the kind of pain she was going trough and he hoped to offer her as much comfort as he could give.  
“Why?” Asked Claire, her voice choked from emotion. However, Hanyo didn’t know if it was sadness or anger.  
“I’ll say the same damn thing I told Cain after Haurchefant’s death… You’re not alone and you don’t have to be. I… I know the kind of pain you are living right now and being alone in this will only make things worst…” he said, casting a glance at his forearms.  
“Does the pain ever go away?” she asked, tears silently falling on her cheeks. Hanyo looked at her, his heart aching. He reached out to pull her closer to him, giving her a kiss on her head.  
“No… You only try to live with it…” he paused, bringing her closer into a gentle hug. “You will miss him everyday, just as I miss her… Our memories is what keeps them alive in our hearts and is possibly the only salve for this sort of pain…” He stayed silent a bit longer, looking over her shoulder to see the book in her hands.  
“If you need to talk, a shoulder to cry on or just someone to listen to you, I’m here for you.” He let her lean on him as they stayed in the chapel, in complete silence.


End file.
